Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a system-on-chip (SoC), and more particularly, to an SoC that includes an on-chip clock controller for controlling a duty cycle of an internal clock to drive a scan flip-flop using a passive keeper and a mobile device having the same.
With growing competition in the mobile device market, demands on mobile devices to have low-prices, low-power consumption, and high performance are rapidly increasing. To satisfy these demands, design overhead for a system-on-chip (SoC) needs to be reduced or removed.
An example of typical design overhead is test costs. However, when an SoC is not tested, more costs with respect to reliability verification of mass production may be needed. Accordingly, testing should be considered in designing the SoC.